


Alien dinner

by GracieLauralee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alien Death, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Peter Quill, Badass, Biting, Blood, Cannibalism, Confessions, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Ghoul!Quill, Ghouls, He's a demigod, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Infinity Gems, Injury, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No tokyo Ghoul Charactors, Outer Space, Peter Quill can hold the stone, Sad, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Flight, Supernatural Elements, and a ghoul, cool stuff, it only makes sense, raccoon, rare species, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieLauralee/pseuds/GracieLauralee
Summary: Peter was born on earth, a small Terran boy who only got to spend 8 of his years learning the ways of his ancestors. In those years he learned two things. One, he wasn't human he was a ghoul. Two, cassette players are awesome, also outlaws are badass (but that's beside the point).When he was abducted by an actual intergalactic space ship ran by outlaws he learned another two things. One, When aliens threaten to eat you they're not being serious and you shouldn't eat them in retaliation. Two, being a ravager, outlaw, half-ghoul that travels space in search of treasure, women, and the finest of alien meats is considerably better than any outlaw he could imagine on earth.-Or, Peter Quill is a half-ghoul half-god in space. Hijinx and angst happen.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Gamora & Groot & Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Peter Quill, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Ghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899279) by [Luki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki). 



> Do you get the title, It's a pun! Cause alien can mean different, and his dinners are defiantly different AND he eats dinners in space making it alien AND AND he eats aliens for dinner making it an alien dinner!! GENIUS, I KNOW (I do not actually think this is clever, I'm truly ashamed of my self for this) YOU SHOULD BE IMPRESS BY LINGUAL TRICKERY! 
> 
> -DISCLAIMER-
> 
> I haven't watched Tokyo ghoul in a while, I've had the idea rattling around for a while, and when I found luki's version I just had to try it myself. None of the Tokyo Ghoul characters are in it, cause they probably won't ever go to earth.
> 
> Also, Quill has the Ukaku type kagune, cause that's my favorite, and because of the that Quill is going to be thinner and stuff (like how the wiki describes Ukaku type user should be) Peter is probably going to be younger looking (like 24 or something)
> 
> Thanks for reading the disclaimer :)

Peter was born on earth, a small Terran boy who only got to spend 8 of his years learning the ways of his ancestors. In those years he learned two things. One, he wasn't human he was a ghoul. Two, cassette players are awesome, also outlaws are badass (but that's beside the point). 

When he was abducted by an actual intergalactic space ship ran by outlaws he learned another two things. One, When aliens threaten to eat you they're not being serious and you shouldn't eat them in retaliation. Two, being a ravager, outlaw, half-ghoul that travels space in search of treasure, women, and the finest of alien meats is considerably more badass than any outlaw he could imagine on earth.

* * *

Being a ghoul in space may sound difficult. Trust me, it's not as hard as it sounds. Most Aliens taste just as good as human, some even better (others much much worse), it's also very unlikely that the intergalactic police is going to start searching for one missing star traveler. So it's easier... most of the time. Sometimes, for instance right now, when you're on a one-week long galavant through one of the more abandoned parts of the galaxy and realize halfway through you didn't bring near enough food. At that point, you have a choice, turn around and wait for the ravager family that you may have betrayed and stolen coordinates from to catch-up and lock you in the brig for a week or two or keep going forwards. Third choice, eat Bereet, that beautiful alien woman that had stowed along looking for a safe ride away from her home planet and for the company of one Peter 'Star-lord' Quill yesterday. And while the third choice became more and more tempting by the hour (Bereet was just too nice to eat) he stuck with option Two: Starve himself for three days as he neared the orb.

It was quite the time really. He was very proud of himself for that one, and by 'that one' he means 'being able to withstand starvation for that long as she just sat there eating away at the jerking she had brought, rubbing the ability to eat anything in his face like it was her daughters A+' but tomato, tomato. 

But he had made it, he was seconds away from the largest bounty he had scene in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Peter!" Yondu yelled from somewhere below deck, probably in the boarding port of the ravager ship. Peter scurried down to him, it didn't take long to find him. Peter had spent the last four years learning every crevice of this ship, he had even found a small bay, more like an empty space probably used to hide contraband that Yondu hadn't noticed when he stole the ship all those years ago. Peter decked out his little space, calling it his 'hideout' (he thought it sounded cool). It was accessed through the floor of the pantry in the kitchen. The floor opens to a little space only about 2ft by 2ft, but that's just a decoy. Hidden under the floor of that space was a ladder that leads to the hideout. All of that means one thing, it's a miracle that Peter had gotten a couch, three blasters, and various other objects Yondu has been looking for for months down there without anyone noticing. It's practically impossible but hey, Peter was King of the impossible. That whole impossibility thing was the whole reason Yondu had called him down.

"What's up, Yondu," Peter said, trotting in front of him, a smaller ship behind Yondu being filled up with fuel. It was the ship Yondu regularly used on missions that required more stealth or just random adventures that required fewer men. Peter was really hoping it was the former, he had only been on little trips. Catch some guy, steal more fuel, get groceries. It's not fun, but Peter was 12 now! He could handle a big mission, Yondu said it himself 'you're skinny, good for thieving'. But maybe Yondu was lying since he had yet to take him on a mission that requires any thieving, only point and shoots.

"My boy, I need a bit of a hand on the next one," He said, placing a hand on his shoulder, Kraglin watching the whole thing, "There's a vault, one with walls that none of my boys can crack. You thinking' you can bust it down?" Yondu was asking, but he was already loading Peter into the ship and tossing some spare supplies in. Everyone in the crew had a healthy respect for a hungry Quill, ever since that incident with 'Peter's special freezer' being unplugged, and they choose to avoid that to the best of their ability. So more supplied where added.

"I can crack It, let's go-" Peter looked back at Yondu, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms in that odd manner only a kid could do, "You said I can't use my powers,"

"This is an exception, kid," Yondu said, patting him on the head as they boarded the ship, "Only use them in emergencies, or if I tell ya you can. If word gets out I think it might be a bit more difficult for us to get around," Peter nodded than ran up to the co-pilot's seat. With a glance from Kraglin, he trotted out of the seat and into one of the back rooms that had the best views of the stars. 

Time for his first mission

* * *

After the first one, each mission came more often. Most of them were actually utilizing his natural thieving skill, a few had required a hand from his kagune. At the age of 15 Yondu had given him a bit more leash. Letting him choose which missions he partook in, even starting a few of his own (with the addition of a few trusted crew members). One of those missions led to him acquiring a ship he named the Milano that he stole from a very uptight criminal. Peter loved that ship like a baby, forgoing his usual time spent in the hideout for his ship. When he was 20 his ship was one of the best ships in the reachable galaxy if he did say so himself. It even had a second 'special cooler' filled with various alien meats. All of them perfectly organized by color in terms of taste. Naming the packets 'Kree bicep' might have been off-putting to any toll booth inspector to happen by. He was actually quite proud of his spectrum of meats, he was like a ghoul chef. It was almost impossible to find an alien he hadn't yet sampled, but there was still more galaxy he hadn't seen and he was excited to see the rest of it. So he kept thieving

* * *

At 25 and 2/5 he had run into a bit of a snag. That snag being some idiot not telling the crew Yondu had set up that the fricken building was being monitored by the Nova Corps! What were the million units in weaponry worth if a third of the ravager team got caught doing it. That was what Peter was thinking as the platoon of Nova corps approached. He was running out of options. He and his comrades had been forced to drop their weapons. Handcuffs were approaching quickly. A life behind bars, starving to death, was approaching quickly. This was an emergency. There was only one thing he could do. 

His eyes turned back, all the ravagers around him pailing at the site and leaning away. They had all seen portions of the carnage he could do and they weren't too keen on getting in the away.

Within a minute 30 Nova corps officers where dead. On the good side, Peter got to figure out what a new alien species tasted like. For the record, Xandarians tasted slightly sweet.

On the bad side, a bounty of about 100k units was now on Peter's head along with a picture of his appearance being sent out across the whole entire Andromeda Galaxy. 

* * *

After another five years, his taste for treasure and blood had become well-known throughout both most intergalactic police force and the underbelly of the space. His name was whispered in fear or awe. Officers were trained on how to detain him and cells where made in some of the larger prisons just in case after his first escape. After that, another 100k was added to the bounty and it kept growing. Yondu gave him a clap on the back each time units where added, telling him someday he might reach the million Units Yondu has if he got lucky. Peter would laugh and say someday he'd double it.


	3. Vol. 3

The holographic map he'd nabbed wasn't quite as reliable as Yondu had made it out to be, but it did his job. It leed him straight to the chamber, which made it pretty unbelievable that someone hadn't bothered going after it sooner, but hey, Peter wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He set down the magnet thing (Peter didn't get much of this space tech, but most others don't either). He snatched it from the ground, spinning the ball in his hand and toss it around. It wasn't that strange for something so small could be worth so much in space, he'd heard of some batteries that were worth a crazy amount but you had to be even crazier to try and steal them. It was always nice to have a small target, stealing crates full of weapons was a lot harder than say... a rare diamond made from the remnants of a black hole. The diamond didn't get them near as much money as the weapon though, so he guessed it had evened out in the end.

And then guns were pointed at him.

"Drop the orb," Said the partially robotic man (another common thing in space) as they shoved the guns closer, "What is your name!" He said even louder. The gun poked him in the chest, the goons getting closer. Peter flew his hands into the air, best to avoid a fight when he was this starved. The guns would do some damage before he got close enough and he wouldn't be able to regenerate fast enough.

"Drop the orb!!" 

"Okay man, chill, chill," Peter said back, dropping to it the ground, it rolling to a halt a few feet away. He'd be able to get to it, he just needed to wait for the right moment.

"What is your name! How did you know about this," He had picked up the orb and was shaking it at him. Bad side, the orb would be harder to get to now, good side, one less gun pointing at him. Th- wait... he didn't know who he was. Almost, not almost actually, _every_ officer and bounty hunter knew who he was on site. This guy must be some kind of private guard or just some kind of idiot. But, hey, that was another good thing. This guy would have no idea how to contain Peter if he did manage to take him down, and the element of surprise wasn't too bad either. But he wouldn't need his ghoul powers for this, he didn't need them for much in the end. Speed up healing and having an ace up you're sleeve was nice but he tried to avoid using them in the end and it was more fun to relay on his wits. Really it was annoying to be a ghoul in space, his starvation at the moment would attest to that.

So he fought his way out in a dance of wits, laser guns, and rocket boots. He had even managed to throughout his outlaw name, he had gotten sick of Cannibal Quill and was pushing for Star-Lord now. It was catching on, just you wait. Just... you... wait.


	4. Vol. 4

Peter was getting hungry. Before he was hungry, but know It was at a different level. Once his adrenaline from the fight had left him and he had apologized to Bereet, the hot runaway that he has firmly decided not to eat, the hunger had evolved to the more calculated kind. He'd felt it before, that time he had been in a prison for a bit more than a week. It was what he felt when he was shifting from fun-loving Peter 'Star-Lord' Quill to The Cannibal. The animalistic side of him that only came out during extreme panic or extreme hunger. He probably had a day before he went off the deep end. There was a planet nearby, just before the buyer's planet showed. It was more like a gas station than a planet, it was verily moon-sized and too small for a civilization to start on. It was too small for any government system and too small for any crime lord to take residence in, which meant to things. It was a perfect place for a runaway to look for a new ride and for a hungry person to find some grub. It would take about 5 hours to get there, 3 if he risked a few monitored zones (his trust in the Malono allowed him to get through without getting caught so he went with the fast route).

"Peter, you have call," Bereet said clicking the button to answer.

"No Wait don't-," He wanted to be mad, he really did, but he just couldn't. She was too dang adorable sitting there in his old shirt with her apologetic smile. Maybe he was getting soft

"Quill," Yondu's angry voice called from the screen behind him.

"Hey, Yondu," Peter said, turning around slowly.

"I'm here on Morage," He was angry, "Ain't no Orb, Ain't no you,"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood," Such a lie, that planet was even near a neighborhood, "I thought I'd save you the hassle,"

"Well, Where you at now, boy" Yondu was looking him over suspiciously, that man had too good of an eye, he must have noticed something.

"I feel really bad about this," He did, "But I'm not going to tell you," Not that bad really.

"I slaved over this deal, boy-"

"Really making a few calls-"

"And now you're going to rip me off," He was really angry now, "We do not do that to each other, we're ravages. We got a code." Bereet looked really uncomfortable with being a part of this conversation however indirectly.

"And that code is 'steal from everybody'," Peter responded. There where other codes, but that was the main one.

"When I picked you up on Terra, boy, these boys wanted to eat you. I stopped em', I even feed you-" Yondu paused, finally figuring out what it was he had noticed, "You ate, boy? You left in a hurry, didn't grab your lunch box?"

"I'm fine," Peter responded, tight-lipped.

"We ain't going to clean another of your incidents up again, Quill," Yondu muttered, "Bring back the orb and we'll have a nice family mea-" Peter hung up.

"Sorry about that," He said, turning to Bereet.


	5. Vol. 5

"He'll be chasing us now," Quill said to Bereet, "We're only a couple hours from your drop off, so you'll be fine. If you happen to see that blue bastard don't tell him you saw me. Don't tell anyone you've seen me,"

"If you do that for me as well," Bereet responded, Peter nodded and she smiled.

* * *

With Bereet on the gas station planet and Peter's stomach (and freezer) full he made the final trek to Xandar. A large, extremely well-patroled planet that held the Capital of the Nova Empire. It would be difficult for Peter to get around, which is probably why Yondu didn't think Peter would steal it himself, but Peter had gotten good at avoiding the Police. He just avoided the facial recognition cameras and the Nova Corpsmen were always so godly dressed that he could pick them out of a crowds and avoid them without a problem. For the few that had noticed him about, have of them stared at him with a com in their hand. Usually, Peter would just stare back and they'd run off, other times Peter had to run. His reputation was both a help and a hindrance. 

Now, however, after a few narrow avoidances he was just a few steps from the Brooker.

* * *

"Mr.Quill," Said the Xandarian, he certainly seemed happy to see him.

"Brooker, the orb," Peter said it on the white counter, "As commissioned,"

"Where's Yondu," He seemed nervous now, "He said he would be delivering. You might attract too much attention," That's why he was nervous.

"He wanted to be here, sends his love. Wanted me to tell you 'you have the best eyebrows in the business," Peter laughed out.

"Well, I hope you don't like them too much," 

"Ha, cannibal joke. I'll have you know Xandarian is a bit too sweet for me," He rolled the orb over to Brooker, "Now to Business,"

"Yes, quite," This dude was not scared of him, that almost scared Peter. Some of the Ravagers he had grown up with were scared of Peter, but they had seen him in action where Brooker had not.

"What is it," Peter asked as he stared at the orb.

"It's my policy to not discuss business with my clients,"

"I nearly died gettin' it for ya'" Peter muttered, really he wasn't in too much danger he just wanted to add a few units to the deal.

"An occupational hazard, I presume, from someone of your appetites," Brooker responded. 

"Some machine headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan-" He cut Peter off.

"Ronan! I'm sorry Mr.Quill," The Brooker scurried around the desk and shoved the orb into his hand, "I truly am, but I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved,"

"Woah! Woah Woah Woah," He got him to stop pushing on him, "Who's Ronan,"

"A Kree fanatic, who won't stop till Xandarian culture, my Culture! Is gone," He continued pushing him out, he wasn't too stone, but the shock of it got him to continue stepping back, "He's someone who's bad side I'd rather not be on,"

"What about my bad side!" Quill countered.

"You may be a dangerous man Quill, but you just that. A man. Ronan controls an army," The door opened behind him and he stepped out, "Farewell, Mr.Quill,"

"We had a deal bro!" Peter yelled as the door slide shut. He wanted to take it down, but there would be no chance in him getting his unit then. That Brooker was incredibly lucky that Peter was on a full stomach or he would have been toast. Then he noticed the hot green girl. She was standing there watching the whole thing. She didn't seem to recognize him, that meant he had a chance if he calmed down immediately.

"What happened?" She asked, stepping a few paces closer. 

"This guy just back out on a deal," Calm, Peter was so calm right now, couldn't be farther from angry, "If it's one thing I hate, it's a man without integration. Peter Quill, people call me 'Star-Lord,"

"You have the bearing of a man of honor," Dang, he was not expecting this.

"Well, I wouldn't say that people say that about me," They do not, "All the time..." He was rambling, then she kicked him in the chest and snagged the orb. Dang she was strong.

Peter through a lasso laser at her, tripping her as she ran. He jumped to grab the orb, bad idea. She kicked him onto the ground and she preceded to punch him in the face many times. He blocked and she just kicked him. Dang she was flexible.

With one final move she was on top of him with her danger poised to go down on his throat. He felt that animalistic side rising, his eyes darkening, as he was facing life or death.

"This was not the plan," Than a raccoon tackled her. He does not know who was luckier in this situation.

"Put him in the bag," The raccoon called to the tree beast. MERCENARIES! These guys must be idiots, he had never meat a mercenary dumb enough to go after him.

Peter snatched up the orb from the ground and ran the other way. Thank the lord from that Raccon- a knife hit his hand an the orb rolled away and off the platform.

The orb switched hands a few more times until finally he had it as the green girl was rocketed away and then a bag was over Quill and he was tossed over the tree's shoulder. And then the bag was dropped, and then he electrocuted the girl. And then he himself was electrocuted. How many volts was that! Was the only thing Peter thought as he dropped to the ground


	6. Vol. 6

A few corpsmen trotted up to Peter. Ones he recognized. Not this guy. You let one police officer live because he bought you a drink a now you have to deal with police officers that aren't as scared of him as he wants them to be

"Hey. It's Quill the Cannibal, I heard you got a new code name," He waved some other Corpsmen over, telling them to snag him with the gravity ray too, "Star Prince was it?" Dey asked as he was pulled up from the ground, still groggy from the electricity.

"Star-Lord," He murmured, "Come on man, it's an outlaw name," He was hovering in the air now. Those freaking gravity beam, who even invested these dang things, they were way too cow abductions.

"Relax pal. It's cool to have a code name," His voice patterned off as he got farther away and closer to the raccoon. He heard Dey's partner talking,

"You know Quill," He seemed kinda scared.

"He's really not the bad of a guy," Dey said, his reputation was flying out the window

"But, he eats people," At least he knows that he's dangerous. There's no point in being a space outlaw if no one is scared of him. They were too far away from him to hear anymore. He was right next to the raccoon now.

"So, want to team up?" Quill murmured as he looked at the ships surrounding them.

* * *

They had them in a line-up. Carted off to some analyzing station as Dey looked them over one by one. 

Gamora was first, Brooker turned out to be right. Ronan was someone you should mess with Gamora on his side.

The Raccoon, 89p13 or Rocket, turned out to be a super-intelligent Raccoon and the tree, Groot, is his partner.

"Peter Jason Quill, also known as 'Cannibal Quill'," Dey said, "A Terran raised from youth by a Ravanger group lead by Yondu Udanta. He's escaped from 2 prisons and has 30 counts of confirmed murders. He has extreme strength and speed, rapid healing, and some sort of internal weapon,"

"How do we contain him," Asked another guard. Peter stopped his flipping off of the Gaurd for a second to listen closer.

"We have a type of tranquilizer that seemed to work on his blood cells. We are going to inject him in a moment," said another guard.

"Now wait just a moment-" Peter was cut off as the conveyer belt he was standing on moved and he was pulled out of the room and into a holding cell with the others.

"So you really are Quill the Cannibal," Rocket said, poking his leg.

"Ow, stop! What kind of mercenary are you?"Peter yanked his leg away as the Raccoon sniffed him and proceeded to study him, "I've never met a single person dumb enough to go after me with less than 10 people behind them,"

"We almost had you," Rocket said.

"I would have got away," Peter stepped around the room. It seemed like a perfect cube the second all the doors where closed. No deviation at all. No way out.

"Sure you would have," Rocket said just as a sharp pain hit Peter in the side of the neck out of nowhere. He pulled a dart out. How had he forgot the syrume they were talking about. He felt his himself almost instantly go week as the ghoulish powers left him. How the heck did they figure it out?!

"What was that," Rocket said, as Peter slid down the wall and leaned back. He was felling real dizzy.

"I guess they were pretty worried about me breaking out again, they must have figured out what could stop my... less human side," He wasn't even lying, he was too out of it to, he could verily smell Gamora's blood in the air. He wasn't even hungry for it. He would have felt human if it wasn't for the complete lack of strength, verily even enough to move.

"Do you really eat people," Gamoras asked, from the other corner of the cube.

"Yes," Peter said, his head lolling back and tapping against the metal as he looked at her. Rocket backed away, he must have that that was just an intimidation technique.

"Why?" She questioned.

"My body can't process animals and plants," He glanced to Rocket and Groot, his eyebrow queried. Could he eat them? He had been thinking about since the second he saw them in the back of his mind, which probably said a lot about him. But in his dazed state, he was willing to state it, "It might have something to do with whether or not the being is sentient though. Now that I think about it. You don't have to worry though, I ate earlier today," That probably freaked them out more.


End file.
